Cut and Bleed
by DeanObsession
Summary: Jaycee Snow was murdered when she was 14. What will happen when she realizes her killer has a lust for her baby sister? How could she possibly help? She finds out she's able to connect with some of his former victims, but how could that help her sister?


**A/N: I've read the book and watched the movie and they are both good, although the mother annoys me beyond words. I love the character they chose for the movie, her voice was perfect. The voice was perfect for telling the story. **

Have you ever wondered what it felt like to die? So have I. I just never imagined it to be like this.

Normally it didn't take long for me to walk home from school. Our town, Beacon Falls in Connecticut, was small. Not too small where everyone knew everything about everyone, but small enough that we knew who the neighbors closest to us was. I was walking home, it was warm and a little sunny, but it was getting late. I knew I had to get home. I walked on the sidewalks and took shortcuts through neighbors yards behind their fences. One of the newest neighbors, I couldn't recall his name, was outside in his backyard. He didn't have a fence, though I swore the owners before him had one up. He was smoothing wood on a stand. I was curious as to what he was doing, but I knew I had to get home. He saw me before I could walk further.

"Hello, aren't you the Snow girl?" I was surprised that he knew my last name. We didn't really socialize with neighbors unless we became friends with them. My parents weren't sure about this man, some of my friends thought he was a bit strange.

"Yes, my name's Jaycee." I didn't know what to say, I just wanted to go home. I shivered in my brown coat. I should've known that in the warm weather, I shouldn't have been shivering.

"I'm Mr. Harvey." Then I noticed the shed in the corner of the yard. He saw me starring and spoke.

"I'm working on that now, it's a club house for children. Kids don't really have a place to hang out around here and I didn't have much to do in my free time. Do you want to take a look inside?"

"I'm sorry, but I should be going on my way now. My family will worry." I said, about to walk away.

"Oh, I just thought that I could have a first opinion from a kid to know if I should finish." He said and turned away. What I couldn't see, with his back to me, was his smirk. His glasses made him look more like a regular middle aged man. With his thinning light brown hair he looked older as well. He had stories lined up for everything, but I didn't notice that. I felt bad for him. He had no wife, no kids from what I had seen and heard.

"Well, I guess I could for just a moment."

"Perfect, just perfect." He had a weird way of speaking. He took little pauses and set him mouth as if to lick his chops. He led me towards the small club house and opened the door. It was still to be painted. The wood was smooth and light. I walked in as he held the door open. It looked small on the outside and it was, but not as small as I thought it would be. Cramped maybe, but still not small for a club house.

There was a bench in the back. Shelves were on both sides of the room when you walked in. I found it odd that there were no windows. I thought he might not have put any in yet.

The whole room looked like a wide hallway. In the back where the bench facing the door was the walls were covered in a cushiony type wallpaper. He said it was for the kids who liked to bounce around, so they wouldn't get hurt. I later found out it was a cushion that created a sound proof space. When we were fully in the back room he turned around and closed the two doors that I hadn't seen before.

I was ready to make a move to leave, to run if necessary. Then he turned around and told me to take a seat on the bench.

"Do you like the doors, I did the carving myself." I didn't speak. Then he sat next to me and I scooted over closer to the wall. He started asking me questions, questions that I would expect to have to answer unless to my friends.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" By now it had grown dark, I could see through the crack under the door. He had lit some candles. I looked over at the shelves and noticed a folding knife, one that looked very worn down.

"Mr. Harvey I really should get on my way." I said, frightened.

"Your very pretty Jaycee." He said. He moved his hand to pull back a strand of my hair. I shrugged away.

"I really should go Mr. Harvey." I said and rushed to the door. I had it half open when he pushed it closed and stood over me. He pushed me to the ground.

I woke up in my bed. looked around to find that it wasn't really my room. There was this bright light and fogginess about it. Then I turned around and found myself looking at my baby sister Hannah crying in her crib.

My mother walked in, face tear stricken, as if she'd been crying for hours. Then my father came in, expression matching my mothers. I didn't understand why mother wouldn't look my way when I asked her why she was crying.

I looked away from their faces and found myself in the club house again. Only this time I was looking at Mr. Harvey, laying over someone, sweating. He lifted himself up to reveal me, I was covered in blood, eyes wide with fear, dead. I screamed. I screamed until my lungs hurt and tears came. He pulled his pants up and folded the worn knife in.

My name is Jaycee Snow. I was fourteen when I was murdered.


End file.
